Sonic Avengers Assemble
by MLPLoverForerver
Summary: Base on "The Rift" by TheManFromMars. On Mobius, Sonic and co celebrates Shadow's birthday. Meanwhile, on Earth, the Avengers celebrates Natasha's. What If their universes begins to clash, or should I say swap? Suck at summary, writting. Rated T for violance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! So some of you are wondering why I erase my other story. Well the truth is...I didn't get a lot of reviews(and by that I mean none) so I decided to start this new one. I hope you'll like it! I really do! This is all I can say for now, see you all when the story begins.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or Avengers. They belong to SEGA and Marvel.

* * *

It was a beautiful day on the almost peacefull planet of Mobius. The sun is shining, birds are chirping. It's a great day for a picnic, or a birthday party. In a place known as Mystic Ruins, under the shade of a big tree, a few humanoid like animals called Mobians, are gather to celabrate that praticular occasion.

"Alright! Everything is all set!"cheerfully claim a pink heghehog, the one who come up with the idea. Her name was Amy Rose, a sweet girl when she is not angry, who is sometimes(okay, often) a crazy fangirl to a certain blue hero, claiming to be his girlfriend. Amy was going over the decoration for the party. But she wasn't alone.

Rouge the bat was also there. She's a world famous jewel thief that also an agent for for the G.U.N( **G**uardians **U**nited of **N**ation), a human military. Yes, humans does exits on Mobius. Here, Mobians and humans live in peace, although there are some that wants to take over the world. Rouge was setting the tables while annoying a very piss off echina.

That echina is Knuckles, the guardian of a thing call the Master Emerald. I'll tell you about it later. He also has super strengh that can punch though a brick wall. Right now, he is very angry at Rouge, but try to ignore her as he was setting the snacks and drinks for the party. He doesn't want to start a food fight, nor anger Amy.

There was also Silver, Blaze, Cream and Cheese. Silver was white hedgehog with the power of telekinisis, which means he can control physical objects with his mind. He's from the future that went back into the past to stop a terrible event from happening. But now it's over so he just here to have fun and to help his friends from the past.

Blaze is a light purple cat with the power to control fire. She is also a princess from another dimension came here to stop an evil scienctist from rulling both dimension. She succeeds with a little help, and being a princess, she owes them a favor.

Cream like in her name, is a cream coloured rabit. She's a sweet little one with an adventuring spirit, who always tries to help her friends, despite her age. And Cheese is Cream's pet Chao, a light blue creature that can only be found on Mobius. He's kinda like a Pokemon, speaks only it's specie's name, except he doesn't have powers or anything special.

BOOM!

"VECTOR! WHAT DID YOU DO!?"Amy screams angrily.

"Hey! Give me a break will ya!? It's not like I'm good with this stuff."argue a voice.

"But you just said you were a pro at this." another voice said mockingly.

"Shut it! Charmy!" said the other voice.

The voices belongs to Vector the Crocodile and Charmy Bee, two out of three members of the Chaotix Dectective Angency.(a really bad agency if you ask me), their job is to solve mysteries, but buiness was quite terrible, but they always got paid for helping other people. There's also another member name Espio the Chamelian, but he's not here, said something about family reunion. They were helping with the music and sound system.

"Here, let me fix it for you" said a third voice.

"Thanks, Tails"thanked Vector.

Tails real name is Miles Prower. But his friends called him Tails because of his features, he's a fox with TWO tails. He's also is really smart, and he's only 8 years old, the same age as Cream. And good with machinery, he owns his own airplane.

"Chao chao" said Cheese.

"What is it Cheese?" wonder Cream.

Cheese point it's fingerless hand to the right. Cream follow and saw two sillouetts in the distance. One blue and one black. This sent Cream to a panic.

"Guys, they're coming! Hurry up and hide!"Shouted Cream.

This also sent everyone in full panic mode. Everyone tried to finish what they were doing as fast as they can. Then they all hide, under the table, behind the tree and in the tree.

As the two silouetts from earlier ran to their direction at almost the speed of sound. We can somewhat see them in full image. The first one was a hedgehog with azura quills. This was Sonic the Hedgehog, The Blue Blur, The Fastest Thing Alive, The famous hero of Mobius. Amy's so called boyfriend. He's a kind, care-free hedgehog that can handle any situation, with a little help from time to time.

The second was a black hedgehog with red stripes at the tip of his upright quills. This was Shadow the Hedgehog and no, Sonic and Shadow are not related, although they do look alike. The Ultimate Life Form. The Anti-hero. He was created 50 years ago, by doctor Genrald Robotnik. Why those he look so yound? I'll tell you about it later. Right now he looks angry. His ruby red eyes flash with fury.

"SONIC!" He yell angrily.

"GIVE ME BACK THE EMERALD!"

"You gotta catch me first!" Challenge Sonic.

Shadow chased Sonic to the tree, where he notice the deco. Sonic stop and so did he. And once he did.

"SUPRISE!" Everyone come out of their hiding place. As if cue, a banner appear from the tree with words that made him wince.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHADOW

" Happy birthday, buddy!" Sonic said, his hand forming THE famous Sonic thumbs up.

Shadow stood there for a while, left brow slightly twitching.

"You know what? Just keep it. I'll be back for it later." Shadow said flatly, then makes his leave.

"Wait just minute! Your leaving already!? But the party hasn't even started yet?" said Sonic.

"And I don't want to stay and play at this stupid party." He said darkly.

" Stupid!? But we spend alot of time planning this." Argue Amy, trying to make him stay.

"Waste of time." He said.

"Come on, Shadow. Just stay for a little while." said Rouge. Oh! There's one thing I forgot to tell you. Shadow works at G.U.N, too. Him and Rouge are partners.

"For the last time, **NO**." He stated, almost shouting."I'm not going to stay at this party and there's no way you're gonna make me."

A few minutes later.

Shadow is now sitting on one of the chairs with a party hat on his head(A/N: *chuckles*), muttering under his breath why he stayed. Everyone else were busy playing party games, eating snack, and occaslonaly chatting. (They already did the candles, let just say you do NOT want to know what are Shadow's wishses).

"Hey! Everyone! It's time to open presents!" Cheered Amy.

They were just ordinary presents to Shadow. Bullets, guns, gift cards, etc etc...

"Here!" said Sonic as he throw the red Chaos Emerald he stole from Shadow. " It was suppose to be your birthday present. You can't have it before it started, ya know."

Shadow didn't say anything but catch the Emerald and put it in his quills. Silver also so gave him a white Emerald but his quills were full(Try to guess what's in there*Shivers*) so he lay it on the table.

"Ok, now for the grand finally! Silver, if you please?" anounced Amy.

Silver steps out of his seats and infront of the crowd:" Ok, I've been working on this all week. I hope you all like it. Happy Birthday Shadow."

Silver uses his power to lift himselft off the ground, a light green aura surrounding him. He stayed there for a few seconds, and then two green orbs apeared on his hands. It started to swirl around him, creating several more and changing colour along the way. It look like a disco ball or a cool light show. Shadow remain as he always is: Cold. While everyone else cheered Silver on.

Charmy ate too much candy and it's now in a sugar rush(which is never a good thing). He's fly around with super speed, accidentally hitting Silver while he's preforming, causing the orbs he created going haywire. Few were screaming Charmy's name, while others run and hide, avoing the orbs. One manages to hit the Chaos Emerald on the table. It's glow keep going on and off like a lightbult. Everone came out to inspect it. Shadow was about to grab it when the Emerald shot a powerful white beam to his head. He fell to ground, slowly losing cousiusness, his vision turn blurry. All he could hear was Rouge calling his name before everthing went black.

* * *

"_Ugh, my_ _head._" Shadow though as he felt like coming back to the real world.

When he woke up complelely, he found himself on a two person bed with soft cushions and blanket. The room itself was luxurious but seems empty.

"_What? Where am I, I don't remember seeing this place before?_" He thought while rubbing his head trying to recall if he know it from somewhere, that's when he notice something: His normaly white glove cover hand was now a black fingerless gloved hand, and through the expose parts he saw, peach colour finger!?

_"What!?"_ He thought to himself. How can his fingers be peach, he had black ones. He stared at them for a while as he started to move them around, he was now more shock. He started to get up, only to find himself almost falling over, if it weren't for the wall. He look down and found that he was wearing black high heel boots. He also saw him now wearing a black catsuit with a red hourglass on the belt.

_" Sonic, if this your doing then when I find you I'll kill you!"_He shouted in his mind. He look around to see if there's a mirror or something for look at what he claim that Sonic did to him. and he found one on the other side of the room. He started walking to there, tripping and falling from time to time because of the boots. When got to other side safely, he stare at his reflection and was now more shock than ever.

He was not a hedgehog, but a human girl who look like in her twenties. His black quills were replace with short curly red hair. His eyes weren't ruby red, instead they were green. He still have the catsuit, gloves and shoe he saw from earlier, but now with the breasts it was a little disturbing. But that didn't matter, what do matter is how he turn from a hedgehog to a human girl.

"What...what happen to me?" Was all he can spoke, in a female voice.

* * *

**Me: Yay! First chapter! **

**Shadow: Why did you change me into a girl!?**

**Me: First, I didn't change you and second, Spoliers. Oh and don't forget to review, please.( No flames )  
**

**Shadow: Ugh!**

**Me: Don't be such a grumpy pants, or do you want to tast the Pinkie again.**

**Shadow: I'd rather you don't.**

**Me: Then stop being grumpy. I'm also open for suggestion. If you have any ideas, tell me and I'll see what I can do. Well, see you soon!**


End file.
